Together Forever
by insanechick13
Summary: Sesshormaru and Kagome have been together for awhile and Sesshomaru wants to take her as his mate, but when Kagura steps in will Kagome and Sesshomaru be able to save their relationship? Is better then it sounds.
1. Sesshomaru

Hi everyone! This is my first story so go easy on me, OK!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha, though if I did I would have a lot of fun with it!!

Together Forever

By insanechick13

Chapter one

Sesshomaru gazed at the clock one last time before looking back at his paperwork, which was scattered about the desk. Tonight was the night he was going to take Kagome, his little miko, as his mate. He had it all planned out. He would wait for her; she always came to him after work, and then he would take her back to their apartment, where he had gotten a servant to prepare a romantic dinner. Most people still thought of him as the cold-hearted bastard he was to everyone else, except his father (on occasions) and Kagome. He had surprised the hell out of his father when he actually smiled after coming home from a date. He told his father of his plans to ask Kagome and Inutashio promised he would keep Inuyasha (his annoying half-brother) and Izayoi(his father's new mate) out of his way. It really didn't help that for the longest time Inuyasha and Kagome went out. During this time it took all of Sesshomaru's long earned patience, not to kill his brother in the most inhuman way possible. Not that they were human.

He looked at the clock again. Sesshomaru pushed himself up, growling softly. _Damn it_, he thought, _still have three hours till work gets out. Even if father is the CEO of TashioCorp, I still have to keep regular hours. Well at least until he gives the company to me that is_. Looking around the room for the first time in a while he noticed a note on the end table by the door. _Wow was I really that out of it that I didn't hear or sense another presence in the room with me. I most defiantly am hopelessly in love. _He picked up the letter to read:

Dear Sesshomaru,

I have something very important to tell you. I want to meet you after you're done with work, so maybe around six? Meet me at the coffee shop we had our first date at. See you soon.

Yours always,

Kagome

Sesshomaru liked the sound of that. _Yours_. He flashed his signature smirk. _You will soon be, miko, very soon._Little did Sesshomaru know, Kagura, his red-eyed secretary, was hiding behind his door with another note addressed to Miss Kagome Higurashi.

A/N Review Please if you want more!!


	2. Kagome

Kagome sighed as she sank to her chair

Hi again, I think I'm doing 'pretty' well, I guess.

Together Forever

Chapter two

Kagome sighed as she sank to her chair. Her boss was giving her a hissy fit just because she wouldn't go to Paris with him. No matter how much she told him she was involved with someone, who she really cares for, he won't leave her alone. Just last month he wanted her to go on a three month tour for two to Rio. _I really have to find a new job; I just can't stand this guy._ She glanced at the clock for the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. _Just a while longer_, she thought, _and then I'll be able to see him again_. Many people would find it hard to believe that a girl with as much emotion as her would find love in a seemly, heartless, demon. There weren't many mikos or demons left, and when they are together they try to make the other submit to their will. She and Sesshomaru where like that, too. Always trying to get the other to surrender, until the fateful day, in which they realized they had feelings for one another, besides the hate and disgust, usually found in their species.

She remembers going to a business party. There she met up with her best-friend/sister Sango. Her cousin Kikyo was there with Kagome's ex Inuyasha Tashio. After that the details were a little foggy, seeing that she had some wine, but she remembers when Sesshomaru came in. He just stalked into the room, heading straight for the dance floor, where she and Naraku, a business associate, were dancing the night away. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her and pulled her in to the garden. She remembered something about him telling her she wasn't allowed to ever dance with anyone, but him, again. Then, she remembered, she got pissed off at him and started screaming her head off at him. Then, out of the blue, he kissed her. After that, the night was even more blurred, but it had been the start. The next week, he called and asked her to dinner. She accepted and they have been together ever since.

Kagome looked up from her desk noticing that her boss was gone. Thinking that strange, she left her office to see a note pinned to her door. Tearing the note of the door quickly, she started to read.

**Dear Kagome,**

**My dear, I have something very important to tell you. I would like to meet you after work. Please meet me at the coffee shop we had our first date. Sometime around six would be good. I'll see you soon.**

**Together Forever,**

**Sesshomaru**

Kagome slid down the door while grinning like an idiot. _Finally we will be together forever._While in her fit of giggles, Kagome didn't notice the red-eyed wind sorceress smile evilly while her plan was set into motion. Sesshomaru and Kagome had a long night ahead of them.


	3. Tears

Together Forever

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru hurriedly got his coat. It was time to see his little miko, Kagome. He got into his car and left the hellhole he called work. Sesshomaru quickly turned on 108th street and parked in front of a little coffee shop. He saw that Kagomes car still wasn't there. She must still be being harassed by her perverted boss. After tonight he was going to make sure she never had to work again, that getting rid of the boss for good. If he came to her rescue then she would never forgive him, for she likes to handle her own battles. Distracted by these thoughts, Sesshomaru didn't notice the other familiar car.

Kagome hurried out the door and into her car. She might have broken ten speeding laws to get to the coffee shop, but if she was fined it would be wroth it.

She parked next to the entrance and slowly got out to make sure she still looked ok. When she walked in she saw Sesshomaru at a table with his secretary Kagura. Kagome thought nothing of this until Kagura reached out, grabbed Sesshomaru by the collar and kissed him. Kagome thought at first Sesshomaru didn't like the kiss, but he wasn't breaking it. Running as fast as she could, Kagome fled.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from throwing Kagura across the room. He rushed outside to stop Kagome, but she was already gone. Across his windshield there was a note tainted with tears.

**Dear Sesshomaru,**

**I am sorry about the way this turned out. Though I wish you would have spoken directly to me instead of kissing your new lover in front of me, I still understand why you did it. I mean, who could ever love an improper twit like me. Sesshomaru, you'll never understand how much I love you. Please don't try to find me; I have taken an offer that you have never heard of. Maybe one day I can find someone who loves me just as much, if not more, as I love them. I have enjoyed these years together, and I hope you never forget them like I will never forget you. You'll always have a place in my heart.**

**Goodbye Forever,**

**Kagome**

As Sesshomaru read the letter again, he let his stoic face fall, while silent tears dripped down his face, mixing with the ones on the page.

A/N Please Reveiw if you want more.


	4. AN

A/n sorry but for now I'm going to put this story on hold…

A/n sorry but for now I'm going to put this story on hold…

I just can't com up with ideas. Sorry.

I Have a poll on my profile Please vote!!


	5. Paris

Insanechick13: Ok so I lied. Right after I posted that about this story being on hold cause I didn't have anymore ideas I got an idea (that always happens to me just like when I randomly forget things too. Oh Darn…)

Sesshomaru: Stupid authoress, how dare you make me drunk. I will now kill you.

Insanechick13: cause I can! HA! Anywho are you complaining about being with Kagome? ꉒ ► 1◄↕‼§▬↨↑↓→←∟↔▼◘•ʝ And You'll never kill me!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kagome: Wow you really are insane if you pair me with him!

Sesshomaru: and what's wrong with me you weak human, this Sesshomaru is way better then Inuyasha.

Kagome: Why you….

Insanechick13: Wah!! If Sesshomaru and Kagome can't do the disclaimer who can?

Shippo: I will Insane-Chan!!

Insanechick13: well ok Shippo… hey wait a minute you're not even in this story!! Shippo: Too Bad. Disclaimer: Insane-Chan doesn't own Inuyasha or No One by Alica Keys OR Bring me to life by evanescence.

Insanechick13: GET BACK HERE!!

Shippo: Mama HELP ME CRAZY LADY ON THE LOOSE!!

Insanechick13: wait what was I doing? Oh well enjoy the chapter!!

**Together Forever**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome quickly left the plane, hoping to get rid of her boss. Yes in her moment of weakness, Kagome actually said yes to her boss. Now they were in Paris and Kagome was trying her hardest to lose her boss. She quickly turned the corner, and got into the first taxi she saw.

"Please, drive me to the nearest hotel" she whispered.

"Alright, but it'll cost 28 francs about 26 dollars"

"Oh, thank you"

Kagome spent the ride thinking about what her life with Sesshomaru could have been.

After ten minutes she stopped thinking, for she knew it would only cause heartbreak. She could see him loving Kagura more then he would ever love her. He would get down on his knees asking her to be his mate. Kagome stopped; the pain in her heart was too great as the tears silently slipped down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had gone to his room in despair. He had sunk low enough to start drinking every bit of alcohol in the house. He had called her mothers in a hopeful mood, but that all changed when he found she left the country, with her BOSS no less. Sesshomaru couldn't keep all the jealous thoughts in his head. He kept imagining her with her boss or some other man forgetting him in the process. Didn't she know by now that she was HIS. No one else could have her, only him. Then the prefect idea came into his head. He got out his cell phone and called an old friend.

Kagome slowly walked into her room. There was a luscious four-poster bed in blue, while the walls were a creamy white. There was a kitchen unit in the back and the bedroom to the side of that. In all other words it was perfect. That and she was going to go to the hottest new club in France tonight to get her mind off Sesshomaru. She missed him so much, but he was probably already mated to Kagura by now. Why should her spare a thought for her? Kagome unpacked her things and put on a dark-blue butterfly halter top with her dark black jeans. Paired with her black kitten heels Kagome thought that she looked passable. Kagome glanced at the clock and realized that it was already 9:00! She rushed out of the hotel and got a cab. Seeing as the ride would take a while the cabbie turned on the radio. Kagome sighed as her favorite song softly played over the speakers.

_I just want you close,_

_Where you can stay forever,_

_You can be shoooooo that it will only get better.  
_

_You and me together,_

_Through the days and nights _

_I don't worry cause everything's gonna be alright._

_People keep talking _

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything going to be alright.  
_

Kagome felt that way about Sesshomaru that is until he fell in love with Kagura. She tearfully listened to the rest of the song.

_  
No one,_

_No one,_

_No one,_

_Can get in the way I'm feeling _

_And, no one, no one _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for _

_You, you, you _

_Get in the way I'm gonna feel for you_

when the rain is pouring dowwwwwwn

_And my heart is hurtin_

_You will always be around this I know for certain  
you and me together,_

_Through the days and nights _

_I don't worry cause everything's gonna be alright._

_People keep talking _

_They can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything going to be alright.  
_

_No one,_

_No one,_

_No one,_

_Can get in the way I'm feeling _

_And, no one, no one _

_Can get in the way of what I feel for _

_You, you, you _

_Get in the way I'm gonna feel for you_

I know some people search the world

_To find something like what we have _

_I know people will try _

_Try to define something so real_

_So till the end of time_

_I'm telling there's _

_No one  
no one _

_No one _

_No one _

_Can get in the way I'm gonna feel _

_And _

_No one _

_No one _

_No one _

_Can get in the way I'm gonna feel for you.  
Uh oh, oh, oh, uh oh, oh oh, uh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh uh oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The song described her life to a tee. Sesshomaru was the only one for her, except someone was getting in the way of her feelings for him. The cab pulled up to the club and Kagome paid the driver. On her way to the door she met a handsome _(a/n Blah not true not true) _wolf demon named Kouga. He said that beautiful women shouldn't go clubbing alone so he was going to come with her. Seeing as she had no choice Kagome reluctantly followed him into the club. Right away she started dancing to the song Sesshomaru and her called their own.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

It was their song. Sesshomaru once said that she brought him to life and the next day she found that song. No though someone else brings him to life.

Little did Kagome know was that a three men watched her from the back of the room. The first one thought how wonderful it would be to have her as a mate. He already thought of the miko as _His_ Woman. The second man would do anything to have her as he planned, Kagura had done her job well and now it was his turn. His sweet little secretary would be his with or without her wanting it. The third man watched coolly as Kagome danced. Realizing she was her target he flipped open his cell phone and made a call.

"Fluffy-Chan? I found her…"

A/N I know that wasn't much of a cliff hanger, but it'll do. Review if you want more, if you don't I won't have any Ideas. If you do more story and milk and cookies!!


End file.
